


John's Birthday

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood
Summary: "I'll make him so happy, he'll smile brighter than the sun."





	John's Birthday

    Alexander walked out of the store, sighing in relief. It was too crowded in there. He pulled out his phone, checking the time.

**1:00 PM**

    "Dammit." Alex grumbled, kicking the ground. John's party was at 3:00 PM. There was only an hour left till then. He really didn't want to go back in, but John was precious to him. He wanted to give Laurens the best present ever. "I'll make him so happy, he'll smile brighter than the sun." Alex took a deep breath and raced back in. 

**2:30 PM**

Alexander ran out, shaking like a leaf. There were so many people, he nearly had a panic attack. It was worth it though. He had gotten the greatest present for John. Alex looked the bag, hoping that he made the right choice. "He'll love it. He always loves what you get him."

**2:50 PM**

    He parked outside John's house, looking at all the cars. Alex gnawed at his lip. "There are a lot of people here. I wonder if someone got him something betted?" He shook his head. "No. You chose the perfect thing. He's gonna love it." Alex looked at the bag, feeling uncertain. "Come on, Alex. Pull yourself together." He nodded in determination and got out of the car. "He will love it, he will." 

**3:00 PM**

    Alex rang the doorbell. "I always get here on time, yet others come early. Should I start going to parties early?" He huffed in self annoyance. "Stop doubting yourself." Lafayette answered the door and had a huge grin. "Alexandre!" Laf stepped aside, allowing Alex entrance. It was loud, and crowded. "Where's John?" Alex looked up at the rapturous Frenchman. "He is in the kitchen with Hercules." Lafayette smiled, pointing in the kitchen's direction. Alex gave a nod and looked at all the people. "Here, I will go with you " Lafayette smiled in understanding. "Thank you." Alexander sighed with relief, following Laf to the kitchen.

    Alex was glad to know that it was only him and his friends that were in the kitchen. "Alex!" John ran to him and pulled him into a huge embrace. "You came!" John hugged Alex tighter. Alex melted into John's warmth. "Of course I came, why would I not?" Hamilton gave Herc and Laf a confused look. "When it had passed one o'clock, we thought you were not coming." Laf knit his eyebrows. "We thought you were working, so we didn't bother you." Herc rubbed Laf's back. Alex blinked in confusion. "I thought the party was at three." Alex felt himself sink. "You didn't get my text?" John checked his phone and face palmed. Alex blinked. "What?" John huffed, putting his phone away. "It didn't send. Alex, I am so, so sorry." John slumped. "Hey, you did nothing wrong. Let's go to your room and I'll give you your present. Alex grinned, and John looked at him with red cheeks. Alex giggled and shook his head, holding up the bag. John smiled sheepishly and lead Alex to his room. 

    "I hope you like it." Alex fiddled with his thumbs. "No matter what it is, I will always love what you get me." John grinned, digging into the bag. Alex held his breath. Laurens pulled out a turtle printed sweater. "This is perfect!" The smile that had painted onto John's face made Alex melt for the second time. "I'm glad you like it." Alex sat down, smiling sleepily. "Thank you so much, Ham." John pecked his lips. Alex hummed happily, feeling as if he had liquefied. "You're welcome, my dear Laurens." Alex yawned, smacking his lips. "Sleepy lion." John smiled fondly, laying Alex on the bed. "M'not sleepy." Alex murmured, closing his eyes. "Sleep well, angel." John layed next to him, pecking Alex's lips. "I'm not... going to sleep." Alex gripped John's shirt, drifting off to sleep. "I love you." John held Alex close. "I will always love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this, darlings. I had fun writing this. ^^


End file.
